Shirayuki
Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki): is the Cure of the Bones Pretty Cure! and she is the character and parallel version of "Snow White With Red Hair". Shirayuki had 18 years old, she is the eldest and the team mom of the group. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but hates to kill or mistreat the animals. Her alter ego is Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe), she gains a lion tail, a lion mane and lion ears, and controlling Earth Element, and her color is apple red. Shirayuki's Animal Mark which represents a "Cape Lion" on her left hand and her Element forms are Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe) and Feuer Löwe (フォイヤー レーベ Foiyā Rēbe) with Cure Sunny's Fire Element. Her Queen form is Queen Löwe (クイーン レーベ Kuīn Rēbe). Appearance: In her civilian form she had a apple red hair and green eyes, Shirayuki appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a beige dress with a magenta shirt, brown boots and a bag for carrying medicines. As Cure Löwe, her apple red is the same but added with a ponytail wound with a long ribbon that makes it look like a lion's tail, and her green eyes are the same. She had now a lion tail and lion ears. Red boots, and A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head, she wears a apple red maid with a white apron. Her apple red claws-like gauntlets, and lion-like shoulder pads As Erde Löwe, her hair and green eyes remain the same. She looks like now a princess, with a red crown which replaced her maid headdress, but she had her same red apple maid dress with a white apron, and added a red cloak with lion motif behind it, a brown shirt, a small stick in her mouth, she had the same lion tail and lion ears. As Feuer Löwe, her outfit is similar from Cure Sunny, but mixed with her orange maid dress with a white apron, a orange ribbon with a lion draw on it in the chest. She had a orange long hair and orange eyes. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She had still a lion tail and ears but with flames in the tip, and orange boots. As Queen Löwe, she had the same apple red maid outfit, but added with a lion-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a lion-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight. Personality: She had a very bright personality, Shirayuki is very determined and resourceful, she is ready to do anything to help others, especially her partner Akane. She was very educated about botany and medicine, but she love also sweet musics and baby animals, but she hates people who mistreat and killing animals. She has an extreme awareness about extinct animals and ecology. Her maternal instinct awoke inside of her if she hears the baby animals, children or babies were crying and transform into Cure Löwe directly by maternal instinct, but unlike Hiyori, Shirayuki will not succumb to anger and hatred and acted only by maternal instinct. Shirayuki had a sisterly figure towards Adélie and Akane Hino, but she had also a motherly personality and often acts as a mother. As Cure Löwe, her Attack, Defense and Stamina are exceptional because the lion is really the king of beasts, she even can manipulate animals with a magical mask when she riding, the only problem are the Technique, Speed and Agility, she is very slow due the imposing force, and she cannot swimming and fighting into water. She was the most powerful of the Maid-Precures. History: Past: During her childhood, Shirayuki is born from the Lion's Mountains after her parents are run away from Tanbarun, when her mother was died and Mikaze, her father disappear. It was her grandparents who have raised her until their death. Then she escaped from Raji and her village Clarines by a rebellious act, where she meets with Zen. Becoming Cure Löwe: TBA Being Partner With Cure Sunny: TBA Relationships: Family: Mikaze: Her long lost father, and her mother's death, he disappears. Unamed mother: she was died when Shirayuki was very young. Unamed Grandparents: They raised her during childhood until their death. Love Interest: Zen Wistalia: Her lover. After leaving her village in an act of rebellion, meeting Zen she went to live in Clarines. Since meeting Zen she has stood by his side and has promised to help him in the future. Friends: Mitsuhide Lowen: One of her friends. Kiki Seiran: One of her friends. Obi: One of her friends. Yin: Despite their different personalities, Yin and Shirayuki are probably close and formed a duo in some situations. She does not hesitate to rescue Cure Aetos by becoming Cure Löwe. Her relationship is similar to Miyuki and Akane. Adélie: Since she had saved Adélie for hunters, she had respect with her despite her contempt for adults, Shirayuki is often called by Adélie, "Senpai" (せんぱい) while she called her "Kōhai" (こうはい) and they have a sisterly relationship or even like mother and daughter, Adélie is her protegee and she often defended her when their roommates scolded her. Maka Albarn: Although Maka showed a bit harsh with Shirayuki, she felt respect for her, Shirayuki has been very useful for creating medicines while Maka use her knowledge. They are often seen together. Akane Hino: Her master since the episode 4, she is very impressed with the medical practice that Shirayuki had done, Akane also enjoys the color of her red apple hair. and affectively called her "Shishi". They have strong friendship and partnership due their forces. Akane did not regard Shirayuki as her servant although she was her master herself, but her dearest friend, Shirayuki is however a ladylike woman, while Akane is a tomboy. Transformations: Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Shirayuki, she represents the Cape Lion, she can control the animals when she was riding and she manipulating Earth Element. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine a Lion-like spirit appears around on her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by red rocks. Her apple red maid dress with a white apron appears and apple red boots. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She gain a lion-like shoulder pads, apple red claws-like gautlets. She gains lion ears and a lion tail start to appear while her red hair is the same but added with a ponytail wound with a long ribbon that makes it look like a lion's tail, she howling like a lion. She then does a dancing jump before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Löwe, posing afterward with a Cape Lion for background. Erde Löwe Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe): Is Cure Löwe’s first Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by red rocks, except for head and lion tail, glowing with apple red light. Her apple red maid dress with a white apron is the same, but added with a red cloak with a lion motif behind it. Finally are a small stick in the mouth, and a red crown which replaced her French maid headdress. She then does a long run and then a dancing jump hehind the sun for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Erde Löwe, posing afterward with a Cape Lion for background. Feuer Löwe Feuer Löwe (フォイヤー レーベ Foiyā Rēbe): Is Cure Löwe’s second Element form but with Cure Sunny's Fire Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Sunny giving to Cure Löwe her Fire Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with orange fire, except for head and lion tail and ears but with now a fire on the tips. She had a orange maid dress, a orange ribbon with a lion draw on it in the chest. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head and orange boots. Finally, she had a orange long hair and orange eyes. She then does a fire dance behind the fire sky with a sun and volcanos for background, and introducing herself as Feuer Löwe, posing afterward with a Cape Lion for background. Queen Löwe (クイーン レーベ Kuīn Rēbe): is Cure Löwe's Queen form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton and her Bone Feather Duster. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Shirayuki can transform into her Queen form called "Queen Löwe". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Queen Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Queen Löwe. Attacks: Earth Element Earth Fang (アースファング Āsu Fangu): Her main attack, with her Earth element, she summons a lion-like spirit to attacking and biting her enemies. Ground Howling (グランド ハウリング Guraundo Hauringu): When Cure Löwe use her Animal Mark she transforming into a earth lion, she sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a red orb appears in her. Cure Löwe then releases a beam of air filled with red circles and fangs come out inside of her at the opponent and howling like a lion. Erde Jäger (エルデ イェーガー Erude I~ēgā): Her ultimate attack as Erde Löwe, she is surrounded by a lion-like aura, and form a big cross with her lion-like aura to attacking her enemies. Fire Element Mystery Flame (ミステリーフレイム Misuterī Fureimu: Magma Storm (マグマ ストーム Maguma Sutōmu): When Feuer Löwe use her Animal Mark she transforming into a fire lion, Blaze Drive (ブレイズ ドライブ Bureizu Doraibu): Group Attacks Earth Fire (アース ファイアー Āsu Faiyā): Her combine attack with Cure Sunny. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Queen Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 - Defense: 10 / 10 - Speed: 3 / 10 - Stamina: 10 / 10 - Agility: 3 / 10 - Technique: 3 / 10 - Etymology: Shirayuki (白雪) - her name meaning, "Snow White" and based of the fairy tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Cure Löwe '''(キュア レーベ) - Löwe meaning "Lion" in German. It was based on the Cape Lion, an extinct species and she's born at the Lion's Mountains, her birthplace. '''Shishi (しし) - Her nickname given by her partner, Akane Hino. This nickname means "Lion" in Japanese. Songs: Shirayuki's voice actor, Hayami Saori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Adélie, Omigawa Chiaki who voices Maka Albarn, and Uchida Maaya who voices Iki Hiyori. Singles: * Noble Lion Heart * Red Apple Duets: * Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hanazawa Kana, Omigawa Chiaki and Uchida Maaya) * Fang and Wings (Along with Fukuen Misato) * Sunny Apple (Along with Tano Asami) Trivia: * Shirayuki is the first Crossover-Precure who controling earth element. * Like Yin and Adélie, Shirayuki have not family name. * Cure Löwe is the only Bones Cure where her hair and eyes are the same when she transforms but only as Cure Löwe. * She is the ninth Cure to having a nickname, Shirayuki (Shishi), the first is Yamabuki Inori (Buki), the second is Kenzaki Makoto (MakoPi), the third is Omori Yuko (YuYu), the fourth is Haruno Haruka (HaruHaru), the fifth is Kaido Minami (Minamin), the sixth is Akagi Towa (Towachi). The sixth is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (HoloHolo). The seveneth is Rosette Christopher (Odette). Note that (Shishi) means "Lion" in Japanese. * Her Cure-form is related on the Lion's Mountains were she's born, and the It was based on the Cape Lion, an extinct species, and thus her surname "Shishi" given by her master, Hino Akane. * She sharing also her seiyuu with Ha-chan and Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and Ryū Lion from DanMachi. * Shirayuki is the first to having the same seiyuu with a Fairy mascot in Pretty Cure franchise. * Her surname sharing with Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire, and Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Shirayuki is the first Cure who turns directly into a Cure without resorting her item transformation, and acted by maternal instinct. * Erde meaning "Earth" in German, and Feuer meaning "Fire" in German. * Shirayuki is the second Cure to having a motherly figure or sisterly personality, the first is Midorikawa Nao. * Her English voice actor, Brina Palencia, shraring with Yin who is also a Maid-Pretty Cure and is also part of Bones Cures. * In English dub, Shirayuki was the third Cure to be voiced by Brina Palencia after Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet and Yin. * Brina Palencia voiced both Shrayuki and Yin from the respective animes produced by Studio Bones, Snow White With the Red Hair and Darker Than Black. Gallery: Chara Profile: Shirayuki aka Cure Löwe.png|Shirayuki / Cure Löwe (Snow White With the Red Hair) Shirayuki.png|Shirayuki (Civilian form) Cure Löwe.png|Cure Löwe School Uniforms: TBA Other Pictures: Zen and Shirayuki.jpg|Zen and Shirayuki Shirayuki Surprised.png|Shirayuki surprised Shirayuki has regained consciousness.jpg|Shirayuki has regained consciousness Shirayuki get drunked.jpg|Shirayuki get drunked Confused Shirayuki.jpg|Shirayuki confused Anxious Shirayuki.jpg|Anxious Shirayuki Shirayuki is tired.jpg|Shirayuki is tired Shirayuki's Tears.jpg|Shirayuki's Tears Shirayuki's Pride.jpg|Shirayuki's Pride Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters Category:Red Cures Category:Female Characters